Santa Claus Is Coming
is a Christmas Hi-5 song. This is the first Christmas song with Hi-5 original cast in 1999 and 2001 from Santa Claus Is Coming! 1999 version album and It's A Hi-5 Christmas album. The first Christmas song with Hi-5 American cast in 2005 from It's A Hi-5 Christmas. The one Christmas song with Hi-5 Series 11 cast in 2009 from Santa Claus Is Coming DVD. The one Christmas song with Hi-5 House cast in 2013 from Santa Claus Is Coming! album on iTunes. And the one Christmas song with Hi-5 new cast in 2016 from Santa Claus Is Coming! album on iTunes. Lyrics Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away Time to hang your stockings up Tomorrow's Christmas day! Put a piece of pie or cake on a pretty Christmas plate Remember Rudolph's carrot. Oh, we can hardly wait The Christmas tree is twinkling The Christmas pudding stirred The presents are all wrapped and stacked 'Cause everybody's heard. Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away Time to hang your stockings up Tomorrow's Christmas day! We love singing carols and lighting candles too But my favourite part of Christmas eve is cuddling up to you The Christmas tree is twinkling The Christmas pudding stirred The presents are all wrapped and stacked 'Cause everybody's heard. Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away Time to hang your stockings up Tomorrow's Christmas day! Is it time for bed yet? It must be really late Everything is ready and we can hardly wait. Santa Claus is coming! Santa Claus is coming! Santa Claus is coming! Santa Claus is coming! Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away Time to hang your stockings up Tomorrow's Christmas day! Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming He's not very far away Time to hang your stockings up Tomorrow's Christmas day! Hi-5! Spanish Lyrics Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Hay muchas cosas que ver Santa Claus pronto vendrá Mañana es navidad. Un gran trozo de pastel con amigos comeré También las zanahorias de Rodolfo esperaré El árbol brilla y brilla El postre listo está Se envuelven los regalos Que en el árbol estarán. Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Hay muchas cosas que ver Santa Claus pronto vendrá Mañana es navidad. Las velas prendemos cantando esta canción Acurrucarme junto a ti es siempre lo mejor El árbol brilla y brilla El postre listo está Se envuelven los regalos Que en el árbol estarán. Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Hay muchas cosas que ver Santa Claus pronto vendrá Mañana es navidad. Es la hora de dormir Ya muy tarde es Esperar no es fácil Aquí nos puedes ver. Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5. Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Hay muchas cosas que ver Santa Claus pronto vendrá Mañana es navidad. Navidades Hi-5 Navidades Hi-5 Hay muchas cosas que ver Santa Claus pronto vendrá Mañana es navidad ¡Hi-5! Portuguese Lyrics O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite Eu mal posso esperar O Natal já vai chegar Nós vamos celebrar! A comida de natal, estou louco pra comer São tantas gostosuras, nem sei o que escolher. A árvore gritamos, com luzes a piscar Embaixo dela os presentes, vamos encontrar! O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite Eu mal posso esperar O Natal já vai chegar Nós vamos celebrar! Gosto das canções e as velas acendem O que eu gosto mais é de estar bem perto de você. A árvore gritamos, com luzes a piscar Embaixo dela os presentes, vamos encontrar! O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite Eu mal posso esperar O Natal já vai chegar Nós vamos celebrar! Já é hora de dormir, iremos descansar Tudo já está pronto! não posso esperar... O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite! O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite Eu mal posso esperar O Natal já vai chegar Nós vamos celebrar! O Papai Noel bem vindo essa noite Eu mal posso esperar O Natal já vai chegar Nós vamos celebrar! Hi-5! Trivia * This is the concert of the Hi-5 Christmas song called Santa Claus is Coming at Carols By Candlelight. Gallery Coming soon Category:CD Category:1999 Category:2001 Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:It's a hi-5 Christmas DVD Category:2002 Category:Christmas Category:It's a Hi-5 Christmas Category:Santa Claus is coming album Category:2005